Thomas and the Trucks
Thomas and the Trucks, retitled Trouble for Thomas 'in American releases, is the sixth episode of the first season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, And the Band Played Off in 1989, it re-aired in Jingle, Jingle, Jingle in 1991 and in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Wildlife in 1996. Plot Thomas is bored with his job of shunting coaches and complains to the other engines about it night after night. The engines get incredibly annoyed, for they have to listen to Thomas' complaining all night long. One night, Edward comes to the shed and feels sorry for Thomas. He offers Thomas his train of trucks, while Edward would shunt coaches. With this, Thomas happily agrees. The next morning, their drivers agree and Thomas sets off happily for the yard. Troublesome Trucks are very silly and noisy, talk a lot and often do not attend to what they are doing. They also often play tricks on engines who are not used to them. Edward had warned Thomas to be careful before his journey, but in his excitement, Thomas did not listen. Thomas soon starts to pull the train, but the trucks were not ready. Despite their cries to stop, Thomas just puffs out of the station stubbornly. Thomas goes faster and faster along the journey, but as he went faster and faster, the trucks grew crosser and crosser. Thomas eventually slows down at Gordon's Hill, but as he applies his brakes at the top, the trucks begin to push Thomas down the hill. Thomas loses control of the trucks as they rush into Maron. He swerves into the goods yard and barely stops at some buffers, preventing an accident. Sir Topham Hatt arrives and questions Thomas' speed. Thomas explains what had happened. He ends up in trouble, and Sir Topham Hatt advises Thomas that he should learn more about trucks, if he is to become a Really Useful Engine. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (''does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Henry's Tunnel * Elsbridge * Gordon's Hill * Maron * The Viaduct (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book Thomas the Tank Engine. * The events of this episode were remade in CGI for the 2015 special, The Adventure Begins. * Stock footage from Thomas' Train is used, as is a deleted scene from Edward and Gordon. * In the part where Thomas pulls the trucks until he stops, a remix of the original tune is heard. * This episode marks the first time the phrase "really useful engine," which would become one of the most well-known staples of the franchise, which was said in the series. * At the beginning of the A Big Day for Thomas release of this episode, Mr. Conductor's whistle from Shining Time Station can be heard. Goofs * At the beginning, because of an alternate shot, Gordon is in the middle of the shed with Thomas and Henry to the left and James and Edward to the right, but in the close-ups, Thomas is in the middle, Gordon and James are on one side and Edward and Henry are on the other. This appears to be unused footage shots for the episode Edward and Gordon, as the engines are all in the same positions. ** Because of this alternate shot, Edward is smiling while the others are frowning. * The narrator says that the guard blew his whistle and a whistle sound is heard, but the conductor is only holding a green flag. * When Thomas comes out of Henry's tunnel, the tracks move. * When Thomas rushes through Elsbridge, the left-hand track stops dead and a hand can briefly be seen in the upper right-hand corner. * In the close-ups of Thomas pulling a truck, the rest of the train is missing. * When Thomas hits the buffers in the siding, there is a second track because the same truck close-up is used. * Some releases have a voice saying "Look out for the train" while Thomas puffs up Gordon's Hill. ** Not only that, but when he says it, the music just stops and continues when it's done. * Thomas' trucks constantly change throughout his journey. * In the restored version, the scene of the trucks bumping Thomas is not cut properly, so the buffering sound effects are out of sync. * When Thomas hits the buffers on the siding, the closeup shows him with black buffer housings and a different-looking brake pipe. * In some US releases and on PBS Sprout, the episode is out of sync and the final music cue is played twice. * In the close-up of Thomas hitting the buffers, his buffer beam is black as opposed to red. * When Thomas comes out of Henry's Tunnel, the track bounces. * When the narrator says, "When he opened his eyes," Thomas' eyes are wonky. * When Thomas is first seen shunting, the siding he is on does not have buffers at the end. * In a rare picture, the edge of the set can be seen behind Thomas and the trucks. * In a deleted scene, a truck overlaps a small portion of James' face. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Thomas and the Trucks * Board Books - Thomas and the Trucks * Magazine Stories - Thomas and the Trucks/Thomas and the Trucks! * My Thomas Story Library - Troublesome Trucks (discontinued) * Engine Adventures - Troublesome Trucks In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandtheTruckstitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasandtheTruckstitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card File:ThomasandtheTrucksremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:ThomasandtheTrucksrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:TroubleForThomasOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:TroubleforThomasoriginalUStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:TroubleforThomas1995USTitleCard.jpeg|1995 US title card File:TroubleforThomas1998USTitleCard.jpeg‎|1998 US title card File:TroubleforThomas2001Titlecard.png|2001 US title card File:TroubleforThomasRemasteredUSTitlecard.png|Remastered US title card File:ThomasandtheTrucksWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasandtheTrucksSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:ThomasandtheTrucksBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card File:ThomasandtheTrucksJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:ThomasandtheTrucksKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card File:ThomasandtheTrucksGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:ThomasandtheTrucksSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:ThomasandtheTrucksItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card File:ThomasandtheTrucksFinnishTitleCard.jpeg|Finnish title card File:ThomasandtheTrucksHebrewTitleCard.png|Hebrew title card File:ThomasandtheTrucks1.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheTrucks2.png|Thomas File:ThomasandtheTrucks3.png|Gordon and James File:ThomasandtheTrucks4.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks5.png|Edward and Henry File:ThomasandtheTrucks6.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks7.png|Thomas and Edward File:ThomasandtheTrucks8.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks9.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks10.png|An early version of a Troublesome Truck File:ThomasandtheTrucks11.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks12.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks13.png|Thomas shunting the trucks into place File:ThomasandtheTrucks14.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks15.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks16.png File:Thomas'Train37.png|Stock footage File:Thomas'Train37(OriginalShot).png|Stock footage from original version File:ThomasandtheTrucks17.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks18.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks19.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks20.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks21.png|Thomas races towards Henry's Tunnel File:ThomasandtheTrucks22.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks23.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks24.png|Elsbridge File:ThomasandtheTrucks25.png|Notice the hand in the upper right corner File:ThomasandtheTrucks26.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks27.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks28.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks29.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks30.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks31.png|Thomas' driver File:ThomasandtheTrucks32.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks62.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks33.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks34.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks35.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks36.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks37.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks38.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks39.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks40.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks41.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks42.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks43.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks44.png|Thomas after having stopped in front of the buffers. Note: his eyes are wonky. File:ThomasandtheTrucks45.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks46.png|Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt File:ThomasandtheTrucks47.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks48.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks49.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks50.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks44.jpg File:ThomasandtheTrucks27.PNG File:ThomasandtheTrucks45.jpg File:ThomasandtheTrucks29.PNG File:ThomasandtheTrucks51.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks30.jpg File:ThomasandtheTrucks2.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheTrucks3.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheTrucks19.jpg File:ThomasandtheTrucks61.PNG File:ThomasandtheTrucks20.jpg File:ThomasandtheTrucks63.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks50.jpg File:ThomasandtheTrucks18.PNG File:ThomasandtheTrucks21.jpg File:ThomasandtheTrucks22.jpg File:ThomasandtheTrucks23.jpg File:ThomasandtheTrucks26.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain20.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheTrucks28.jpg File:ThomasandtheTrucksBehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes Merchandise Gallery File:ThomasandtheTrucks(boardbook).png|Board Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTroublesomeTrucksbook.jpg|2010 Story Library Book File:TroublesomeTrucks2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:ThomasmeetstheTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|2015 Story Library Book File:TroublesomeTrucks(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book File:ThomasandtheTrucks(BuzzBook).PNG|Buzz Book File:ThomasandtheTrucksJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Japanese Buzz Book Episode File:Trouble For Thomas - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes